


one shots i wanna write!!

by dirtytwinklou



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, author is stupid don’t judge me, no beta we die like men, one shots i wanna write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtytwinklou/pseuds/dirtytwinklou
Summary: i just have many one shot ideas let me know if i should explore any of them, of course it’s larrie.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Other(s), Louis Tomlinson/Other(s)





	one shots i wanna write!!

**Author's Note:**

> just ideas i barely read fics anymore i’m too busy but i write a lot as a creative outlet.

One Shot Idea-Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson meet each other before the X Factor due to a family gathering of sorts. They don’t get along at all. Until Louis turns 16 and he gets that regular run of the mill viewing of a short vision of his future everyone gets when they’re sixteen. Of course the person who plays the biggest part in his future shows upto watch with him, and of course that’s the annoyingly positive and chirpy boy Harry Styles who he dislikes immensely. The two slowly navigate their life after seeing what they’ve seen until it’s Harry’s turn. And watch as their life plays out to get to the moment they witnessed.


End file.
